She Said Yes
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Slight spoilers if you haven't seen 'We Got the Beat'. He never liked dancing very much but he was glad he went when she asked him.


**She Said Yes**

**By: **Lexxie Sparrow

**Summery: **One-shot song-fic. Slight spoilers for future episodes. He never liked dancing very much but he was glad he had gone when she asked him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or the song in this fic. No copyright infringment is intended.

**A/N: Last new story of the year. Here's to more in '08!**

_He never had given much thought to dancing.  
But she gave a lot of thought to being asked.  
Well he'd never been good at coming right on out and asking,  
And she never'd been given the chance.  
But something moved him 'cross that old gym floor,  
When fear was holding fast.  
And to his surprise the words came at last: _

He stood there across the room of the Pilipino Community Center watching as she danced with her friends out on the dance floor. Dances had never really been his thing. He had never been to any of the ones they had at school before he had gotten expelled.

There was something about her that made him want to be there the night before. Her mother and father had been welcoming and more supportive than he could ever imagined.

There was no way he could have left her high and dry and he was glad he hadn't. Last night as soon as he got back to his apartment he had cut his hair and went looking for the tux his mother had bought him before his father had kicked him out.

He watched as she left her friends to go get a drink. He listened as a slow song came on over the speakers and watched all the couples go out on the dance floor. He looked over to see her standing by the table also watching the couples dance together.

He sighed before deciding to walk over to her. He'd never actually thought he would willingly put himself in this position least of all over a girl. He ran a hand through his hair when she looked over at him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked half-heartedly.

_And she said: "Yes," to his half-hearted request.  
And they held on for dear life 'til the last song played.  
They won't let go, it's beyond their control.  
They lit a flame with a match God had made,  
When she said: "Yes."  
_  
She sat her cup down on the table and took his hand in hers. "Yea." she said as they walked out onto the dance floor. "Thank you for doing this." she said placing one hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. I actually don't regret that I came." he said grinning down at her.

She smiled up at him. "Who would have thought Jay Hogart would enjoy himself at a debut?"

"Well I've been in good company all night." Jay said moving with her to the rhythm of the song.

Everything was quiet for a moment. "I really like this side of you. The one that doesn't act like an ass." she said quietly.

Jay smiled slightly. "Don't tell anyone about that. It'd ruin the bad boy thing."

He felt her chuckle against his shoulder. "Of course no one will ever know you have a soft side." she said rubbing his side causing him to twitch just a bit. "Aw your ticklish."

Jay glared down at the girl in his arms. "Don't ever say a word." he said threateningly. They both joked around and danced and never realized that the songs just kept changing until it was over.

_From that night on, the fire was burning,  
And they sure did shine in its light.  
And, he knew as long as this old world kept turning,  
He wanted her by his side.  
So with a ring and a nervous smile,  
And some lines that he'd rehearsed,  
He said the sweetest words that she'd ever heard: _

From that night both of them started to hang out more and eventually they started dating. Most days he had off he would come pick her up after school and the days he did have to work she would come over to the garage. Tony had even thought about giving her a job since she was always there. 

A couple weeks ago they had been out to dinner and she had made a comment to the waiter that made him just die laughing and it also had made him realize that this is wanted he wanted. He wanted these moments when she would say something that made him laugh, the moments when she smacked him because he had done something stupid, the moments where all she had to do was give him a look and he knew everything would be alright no matter how crappy his day had been.

So a couple days afterwards he went to pick up his best friend from the bus station as he had finally come home from boot camp. He was supposed to take him to his girlfriend's house so he could surprise her but had made a stop at the jewelry store first.

"Dude what are we doing here?" Sean asked taking off his military jacket revealing the green tank top underneath and left it in the car.

Jay shrugged. "I just gotta get something from here before we go surprise Greenpiece." he said walking into the store.

Manny and Emma were sitting on her couch watching television when they heard a knock at the door. They both shrugged and Emma got up to answer it. Manny quickly followed when she heard her best friend shriek. She found Emma in the arms of her army boyfriend and saw Jay motion for her to come outside and leave the newly reunited couple alone.

He pulled her into his arms and put his lips to hers. They broke the kiss and his girlfriend looked up at him. "What was that for?" she asked him.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

She furrowed her brow. "You know how I feel about you. I love you."

He took a breath before bending down on one knee. "I want you in my life not just now but forever." he said opening up the jewelry box to reveal the diamond solitaire ring he had bought on the way over. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

_And she said: "Yes," to his whole-hearted request.  
And they'll hold on for dear life 'til the last stars fade.  
No they won't let go, it's beyond their control.  
They lit a flame with a match God had made,  
When she said: "Yes." _

Manny smiled teary eyed down at her boyfriend. "Yes, Jay, yes."

Jay grinned and rose from his feet pressing his lips hard against hers. They broke the kiss and Jay grabbed her hand to slip the ring on to her finger. "I love you." he whispered quietly before they shared another softer kiss.

About a year after Jay proposed they got married. It wasn't that big of a ceremony. The audience consisted of Manny's parents, Spike, Snake, Sean and Emma who were the best man and maid of honor and amazingly enough Jay's mother.

Their life wasn't the picture of perfection and it never would be but as long as they had the love of each other it was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
